hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Amoeba
Amoeba (アメイバ, Ameiba) is one of the Heavens Arena's Floor Masters. He only appears in Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Appearance Amoeba is spindly with long limbs. He has a skeletal face, topped by a shock of unkempt, greenish hair. He has a small chin and thick purple lips. The most striking feature on his face are his eyes: the sclera, iris, and pupil of his right eye are completely yellow. The other is covered by a visor. In the Heavens Arena, he wears golden bracelets and a matching golden collar, a white and azure striped shirt that leaves his belly bare, a white belt with a round golden buckle, dark blue jeans, possibly with bell bottoms, and brown shoes. The right sleeve of his shirt is longer and baggier to hide a small cannon. On his chest, the stripes form the motif of a vortex. Plot The Last Mission As a Floor Master, Amoeba takes part of the great Battle Olympia along with other twenty fighters and after, the introduction of the event, he trais in a room with the other fighters doing some warm-up while waiting for his fight. A weird man enters the training room and beat everyone up including Amoeba by plugging an On controller in the back of his neck that put the fighters under Jed's control. In a closed room where Gon and Killua were cornered, Amoeba and 8 other Floor Masters attack them. He uses his "Amoeba Attack". After a little bit of time the fighters were beaten but still they haven't gone down, as soon as Amoeba got beat the next second he gets up, until Gon and Killua give up and take the trapped elevator up. Abilities & Powers Not much is known about Amoeba's abilities, but the fact that he was a Floor Master is proof enough of his power and proficiency in Nen. Still, he was defeated single-handedly by Jed's followers. When fighting Gon and Killua, he is shown to fire an unknown liquid from his right sleeve at high pressure. Whether this is a form of Nen or a hidden weapon, is yet unknown. In the magazine held by Killua, he is seen dodging an attack by leaping backward over his opponent, demonstrating a good deal of agility. Magazine Finishers * Amoeba Attack (Ameeba Kougeki): Amoeba shoots a liquid from his palm. Whether it damages the opponent with its pressure or it has other effects, is unknown. * Mikawashi (possibly "Double Exchange"): When attacked, Amoeba dodges by somersaulting over his opponent, landing behind them. "Kawashi" is sometimes used in martial arts to indicate a reaction to a blow in which one does not block or move away, but rather goes toward the attacker and trades places with them. Trivia * Amoeba is named after the genus of protists of the same name. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Ameha Category:Movie Related Characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-canon Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Floor Masters